Dedication
by Fictionnaire
Summary: NCIS team pays homage to the Australian bushfire victims and the firefighters fighting the fires. This probably would never be read, but this is my dedication to those directly effected by the fires.


_**Dedication**_

_This is a dedication to the firemen who are currently fighting blazes on the Eastern Side of Australia. I'm sure all of Australians' hearts are thinking of the victims and true heroes of our wonderful country as I'm sure many people from other countries are thinking about them to especially if they know some people personally effected by this. Probably like many Australian fanfiction writers, I've been racking my brain trying to think of a way to honour the true heroes. Selflessness, sacrifice and courage are what makes them great._

* * *

_**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS  
**__**NCIS Lead Agent**_

For all my adult life, I've been in the service of my country. Whether it be as a Marine or as an NCIS special agent. Sure I've served my country in damned warzones and have seen things that would make your skin crawl. Unfortunately, our job isn't always to save lives… Most of the time ours is to expose the truth.

Unlike Firefighters who are out there fighting blazes that are ravaging a countryside. Those people who are still continuing after they've almost lost everything, the people who are volunteering their time and effort. They are the real heroes of this world. Hell, they're the ones who deserve the admiration and this worship that's usually reserved for damn movie and TV stars. Just take the time to remember who the real heroes are.

_**Anthony DiNozzo  
**__**NCIS Senior Field Agent**_

Hey there… Let me first begin by saying how much I _love_ Australia and Australian women. Their accent is hot. Oh yeah right, the reason for this. It's not often I come across people I admire especially with people I haven't even met. But these Men, Women and children fighting the effects that the fires have caused is nothing short of inspirational. Through my life, I've faced adversity and danger but that was by choice. I chose to become a special agent. But also, I've never faced a crisis of this magnitude. My heart and mind goes out to you mates.

_**Ziva David  
**__**Mossad Liaison Officer**_

I am Ziva David… I can not believe I am doing this. No, it is not like that. I prefer to speak to people when they can listen and respond. I have seen many things in my time in Israel and America. I have seen the best and worst that human kind has to offer. Even though at times the bad underlights the good in the world… Excuse me? Overshadows? Ok, at times the bad overshadows the good in the world but after seeing the events in Australia there have been both sides to nature. Those victims and fire fighters have proven that good can overshadow the bad when it comes to the lunch… Crunch. They are truly heroic in their actions.

_**Timothy McGee  
**__**NCIS Special Agent**_

You know this is a real good thing. I think everybody needs reminding who the heroes truly are. In time, people seem to forget and get into this hero worship that seems totally misplaced. It's unfortunate that it takes events like the ones in Australia and others around the world to realize where our thoughts must lie. It's sad to know that events like this can also bring out the best that human nature has to offer. I would think it an honor if I was able to thank each one personally. This dedication is the best way to prove that our hearts go out to those who are suffering from this.

_**Abigail Scuito  
**__**Forensic Scientist**_

Wow! There's not much I can say that hasn't already been said. Yeah, these guys are fantastic at what they do. Volunteers, I heard some of them are volunteers and don't get paid to do what they do. These firefighters are incredible. But it's saddening to find out that the fires were deliberately lit… I mean who can do such a thing? People pull together in these instances. That's really nice and everyone should. If I could I would give you each a hug personally but since I can't… I'm hugging you all in my mind right now.

_**Donald Mallard  
**__**NCIS Medical Examiner**_

I'd like to commend those people who are affected by and who are fighting the fires. Sure these acts are atrocious but everybody has to look past that and concentrate on the troubles that lie ahead for these poor souls. Those left homeless, those that lost loved ones and those that have been emotionally or physically. This message also goes out to those fighting the blazes. God speed my friends and even through these tragic events I do pray that you'll keep your chins up as I'm sure everyone will be willing you to do.


End file.
